tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 8)
Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 8) is set to be right after season 7 was left off starring voice talents from Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Erin Fitzgerald, Janyse Jaud, Kathleen Barr, David Paul Grove, Peter Kelamis, Keenan Chlristensen, Terry Klassen, Alex Borstein, Rob Paulsen, Jennifer Hale, Richard Horvitz, Nicole Oliver and James Arnold Taylor. Voice Cast Members * Matt Hill as Ed * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer and Marie Kanker (voices) * Janyse Jaud as Sarah and Lee Kanker (voices) * Kathleen Barr as Kevin (voice) * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2X4 (voice) * Peter Kelamis as Rolf (voice) * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy (voice) * Terry Klassen as Eddy’s brother (voice) * Alex Borstein as Ed’s mother (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ed’s father (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Edd’s mother (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Edd’s father (voice) * Nicole Oliver as Eddy’s mother (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Eddy’s father (voice) * Ice Cube as Carl Jones (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Kathy Jones (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Edwin Jones (voice) * Candi Milo as Rolf's mother (voice) * Wally Wingert as Rolf's father (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Kevin's mother (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Kevin's father (voice) * Mona Marshall as Nazz's mother (voice) * Hank Azaria as Nazz's father (voice) * Maggie Roswell as Jonny's mother (voice) * Mike Judge as Jonny's father (voice) * Russi Taylor as Jimmy's mother (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Jimmy's father (voice) * Pamela Hayden as Katrina Thompson (voice) * Kate Higgins as Nancy Anderson (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Olivia Cooper/Blarg(voice) * Beau Black as Calvin Van-Helsling (voice) * Scoot Underwood as Scoot (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Military Agents/Policemen (voices) * Max Charles as James (voice) List of episodes *Episode 801: Just Roll the Ed/Bring Me their Eds (January 4, 2020) *Episode 802: All Aboard the Ed-Express/Chicken Eds (January 5, 2020) *Episode 803: Soggy Ed/The Hunchback of Notre-Ed (January 6, 2020) *Episode 804: Missing Ed/So Hot Summer Ed (January 7, 2020) *Episode 805: New Ed Yankees/Take Me Ed To The Ball Game (January 8, 2020) *Episode 806: The Wonderful Wizard of Ed/Bucket of Eds (July 9, 2020) *Episode 807: Tickled Ed/Little Bo Ed (July 12, 2020) *Episode 808: Too Many Eds/The Ed-Necessities (July 18, 2020) *Episode 809: Battle of the Eds/Ed O War (July 21, 2020) *Episode 810: Ed-Raged/Ed-Management (July 29, 2020) *Episode 811: Ed Ball/Prehistor-Ed (August 5, 2020) *Episode 812: Ednificent/Good Ed Bad Ed (August 8, 2020) *Episode 813: All That Ed/Going Ed-Nuts (August 11, 2020) *Episode 814: I'm A Sucker for Ed/Til The World Eds (August 15, 2020) *Episode 815: Eddy to the Ed/Edtagonist (August 19, 2020) *Episode 816: Talk to the Ed/Run for your Eds (August 20, 2020) *Episode 817: Save Your-Eds/Scooby-Ed (August 25, 2020) *Episode 818: Ed It Go/Mental Dis-Ed-order (August 29, 2020) Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:2020 shows